The broad objective is to focus the latest techniques of the physical sciences and modern technology on the solution of problems encountered in studies of the development, structure, function, and dysfunction of the nervous system, the neuromuscular system, and the communicative system. The School of Medicine and the Applied Physics Laboratory will collaborate to provided the stimulus, the expertise, and the environment to achieve this objective. There are five specific research projects and one core project set forth. Two of the research projects are concerned with the design of instruments and apparatus to facilitate study of the electrical activity of neurons within the cortex of the awake, behaving monkey. One is to develop multiple element microprobes which would allow simultaneous recording from several neurons. Only through simultaneous recordings can decisive data be obtained on functional connections between cortical cells. The other is to develop 2-dimensional isometric/torqueable manipulandums to facilitate the study of cortical neurons involved in the generation and spatial organization of arm movements aimed at visual targets. This will permit testing two opposing hypotheses concerning the cortical control of movement. The third project applies advanced signal processing techniques to detect and localize spatially epileptiform discharges through magnetoencephalographic measurements. The non-invasive spatial localization of epileptic foci is important investigationally and clinically. In the fourth project, two distinct types of tactile stimulator will be developed: a closely-packed array of independently controlable elements for use in basic neurophysiological and psychophysical research, and a small, low power wearable device for use in human prosthetic systems. Sutiable devices are currently unavailable. In the fifth project, new instruments will be developed to improve the technical quality of microneurosurgical procedures with particular emphasis on neurosurgery. Microsurgery is of necessity of a solo operation and there is need for technological assistance. The purpose of the Core Function is to facilitate the development and feasibility testing of new concepts for future neurosensory projects.